duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:スリー
Wiki Manager Hi スリー, I thought I would reach out to you, since you are one of the content moderators here. I have recently been appointed as the Fandom Wiki Manager for this wiki. I am here to assist this community in an official capacity and act as a liaison between you, and full-time Fandom staff. If you, or any other users of this wiki ever have an issue or question related to the wiki (editing, templates, wiki design, or any other matters), please feel free to contact me on my talk page, and I will assist in any way I can. ''-Sitb (talk) 10:35, May 17, 2019 (UTC)'' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Saga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yami Michael (talk) 16:40, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for helping me out with the translations! :D It is pretty hard when there are few of us who barely know Japanese. Cheers! Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 16:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Alkaizam, Infinite Lord of Spirits/Tips I don't mean a psychic cell, psychic cells are obvious and they obviously don't have anything. I mean an Awakened Psychic Creature such as Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened which you can evolve into this creature and meteorburning it will put 14 cards under one of your shields and you will lose due to deckout.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 05:35, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that, must have been too tired and out of my mind. Maybe it's because Gaial Ore is geting on my head... "If you remove the top card of the evolution creature, the player who controls the creature chooses cards under it up to the correct number and type of evolution used to evolve the creature and have them stay in the battle zone while the rest goes to the graveyard." Can you give me the source? From what i heard of the thing says you choose 1 card under that creature and put the rest into the graveyard. ■進化クリーチャーの、一番上のカードが離れた場合の処理 今後は進化クリーチャーの、一番上のカードが離れる際に再構築が行われ、不適切なカードは墓地に置かれます。これは、進化クリーチャーの下から直接墓地に移動したものとみなします。  (例) バトルゾーンにある自分の《聖霊龍王 ジーク・キャヴァリエ》の一番上のカードがバトルゾーンを離れた。下に進化ではないカードを５枚含んでいたので、クリーチャーを１体選んでバトルゾーンに残し、その他はすべて墓地に置いた。 According to the example, if you would be removing the top card of zeek cavalie according to your rule, you would be putting all blockers into the battle zone and the rest into your graveyard. The text does not say so. --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 10:11, July 25, 2015 (UTC) http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/wp-content/files/pdf/dm_rule_20150722.pdf According to the newest ruling page here, section 801.4a: バトルゾーンに残すことのできるクリーチャーの数はその進化クリーチャーが進化元 に必要とした数までです。一番上のクリーチャーが通常の進化クリーチャーだったのであれ ば 1 体であり、進化ＧＶだったのであれば 3 体までバトルゾーンに残すことができます。進 化クリーチャーやリンクしたゴッドを１体として数えてもかまいません。 It's the appropriate number of cards used to evolve the creature. If it's a normal evo creature you leave 1 card, if it's Galaxy Vortex you leave 3 cards etc. Linked Gods and Evolution creatures can be counted as 1 creature. スリー (talk) 07:43, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Please The next time you move pages please fix the rest of the links to the correct titles. Moving a page is not just changing the page title as it leaves a redirect that is impossible to clear save for an admin. The links also won't fix themselves (Even if you fix the template with the links) so you will have to fix all of the links to the redirect page manually. This is why i generally avoid moving pages, especially if the pages get tied to hundreds of other pages.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 12:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Ah right... I'll do that next time. But there are still quite a lot of pages that need renaming and stuff, like Forever Princess, so I suppose this'll have to take some time. スリー (talk) 04:00, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Question 1 month later i was recommended by you an amazon.jp proxy bidder. the website looks green, but i forgot it's name. since terrorist/foreign attacks are getting more common in hong kong, i am not considering to go to mong kok and want the stuff to go to my home. can you please tell me that link again?--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 13:15, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. found in my history. Here it is--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 13:24, February 13, 2016 (UTC)